


Untitled Forensics John Fic

by Korathan_Skala



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen, M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-04
Updated: 2018-07-04
Packaged: 2019-06-05 00:03:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15158087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Korathan_Skala/pseuds/Korathan_Skala
Summary: Para un prompt que pedía: Un encuentro AU entre John (quién es el nuevo jefe forense) y Sherlock (…quién es Sherlock). Traducción del fic Untitled Forensics John Fic por stickstockstone.





	Untitled Forensics John Fic

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Hola! Tiene años que tengo una cuenta aquí pero nunca había publicado nada jaja. Esta es una traducción no autorizada, esperemos que la autora no me pida que borré esto...Enlace al original: [ Untitled Forensics John Fic ](http://stickstockstone.livejournal.com/2358.html)

**Untitled Forensics John Fic (¿Ideas? ¿Alguien…?)**

—¿Qué mierda piensas que estás haciendo?

Absorto como estaba con las letras grabadas en el piso, Sherlock no comprende que esa sentencia está dirigida a él hasta que es repetida. Dos veces.

Él levanta su cabeza.

La pregunta es hecha por un hombre caucásico entre la edad de 35 y 40. Cabellera rubia, ojos azules, peso común, con postura militar. El sujeto está llevando un traje especial desechable, y se encuentra muy, muy enojado. No lo enojado suficiente como para dejarlo en paz, pero eso puede ser resuelto.

—Creo, —él arrastra las palabras, palabras enlazadas con suficiente superioridad que incluso Anderson podría darse cuenta, —que estoy investigando ésta escena del crimen.

—Eso es divertido, porque ¿Para mí? Parece que la estás contaminando. ¿Qué está pasando, Lestrade?

—Cierto, uh, Watson, éste es nuestro detective consultor-

—Sherlock Holmes. —Sherlock lo interrumpe irguiendo su espalda dramáticamente, lo que, junto a su mirada más feroz y un ominoso giro de su abrigo, ha hecho a hombres más grandes acobardarse en más de una ocasión.

Watson – cierto, sí, el nuevo jefe forense que Lestrade mencionó – le parpadea lentamente.

—Yo – ¿Qué? ¿Olvidaste tu reflector en la última escena del crimen? ¿Se supone que eso debe significar algo? —Watson ya no parece tan enojando, en su lugar luce desconcertado y frustrado. Esa es una difícil combinación de lograr, y Sherlock mentalmente lo elogia mientras la atención del hombre cambia de Sherlock a Lestrade.

—¿Por qué no lleva el traje puesto?

Lestrade, en una muy impresionante hazaña de control facial, consigue esconder su sonrisita bajo una expresión avergonzada.

—Él no se lo pondrá.

—No lo  _necesito_.

—Cierto, sí, porque ondeando un abrigo ridículamente voluminoso por cada entrada y por las escaleras de una casa polvorienta y vieja, entonces dejándolo arrastrar por todos lados, y luego sobre un cadáver, es claramente una forma segura para asegurar que tu presencia no tiene efecto en está particular escena del crimen.

—…Mi abrigo no es ridículo.

Watson pone sus ojos en blanco. —Estoy seguro de que es muy caro y te hace lucir apropiadamente dramático. Déjalo aquí.

Sherlock no puede mantener la expresión horrorizada de su cara, y sus manos van automáticamente a agarrar las solapas antes de que él comprenda lo que está haciendo.

—¡No lo haré!

La expresión de Watson va de irritada a gravemente seria instantáneamente; Sherlock siente un temblor involuntario viajar a través de su espina, y él sostiene sus solapas más fuerte.

—Me darás tu abrigo. —Watson dice en una voz baja, —Irás abajo, y te pondrás tu traje completo. O serás removido de mi escena del crimen.

El _por la fuerza_  pasó sin decir. Sherlock aprieta su mandíbula y lo fulmina con su mirada mientras se remueve su abrigo con movimientos cortos y furiosos. Doblándolo cuidadosamente, él lo empuja hacia Watson con más fuerza de la necesaria.

—Éste abrigo, —él sisea, —vale más que tu vida.

Watson sonríe bondadosamente. Sherlock recurre a apretar sus puños y murmurar furiosamente mientras baja a pisotones las escaleras.

—Creo que le agradas. —Lestrade sonríe mientras Watson coloca la pieza de algodón bajo su brazo.

—Creo que está loco. Y tú estás loco, por dejarlo subir aquí así. Debe ser un detective brillante, si estás dispuesto a dejárselo pasar . —Watson murmura, mirando las escaleras cuando el golpe de y gritos de ira de los agentes podían ser escuchados.

—Sabes, —el inspector mira a Watson observar las escaleras, —Escuché que él está buscando un compañero de piso.

¡Fin!

 

**Author's Note:**

> Este one shot tiene secuela, más tardé la publicaré pero en mi página. Me da pereza estar publicando en todos lados; sólo publiqué aquí para que me conozcan XD.
> 
> Mi página: [Wannabe Traducciones](http://wannabetraducciones.wordpress.com)


End file.
